justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rasputin
(DLC) |artist = |year = 1978 |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 3 (Exhausting) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Bright Violet (Y.M.C.A) (Remake) |gc = Purple (Y.M.C.A) (Remake) |lc = Dark Pink (NOW) |pictos= 86 |perf = Jérémy Paquet|dlc = February 15, 2012 (Just Dance 3) |dura= 4:15 |nowc = Rasputin |audio = |kcal= 28}} "Rasputin" by is featured on , , , , and . It also features as a downloadable track on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man wearing a traditional Russian costume. He has a beard, he is wearing a Papacha, a Russian cap. He also has dark green jacket with red scarf, violet pants and black boots are also worn. Rasputin@coah1.png|Just Dance 3/GH Rasputincoach.png|Remake Nevercansay mashup coach 1 big.png|Just Dance 2015 Background The background is a winter landscape composing of a frozen lake, several evergreen trees and St. Basil's Cathedral, one of the most iconic building in Moscow, Russia. Snow can be seen falling in the background and the frozen lake shows the reflection of the trees, the coach and the Cathedral. Gold Moves There is only one Gold Move '''is this routine: '''Only Gold Move: Jump and open your arms. This is the last counted move of the routine. Rasputinonlygoldmove.png|Only Gold Move Rasputin GM In-game.gif|Gold Move In-game Appearances in Mashups Rasputin appears in the following Mashups: * [[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] * ''Good Feeling * Irish Meadow Dance * ''Limbo'' * Maneater * Moskau * Never Can Say Goodbye '(Best of JD 2)'' * Oh No! * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Teacher '(Costume Party)'' * Tribal Dance * Uptown Funk '(Behind the Scenes)''' * ''What Makes You Beautiful * ''YMCA'' * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Rasputin ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Happy Rasputin * Kazatchok * Mujik * Russian Bounce * Russian Hat * Russian Plane * Russian Rumble * Russian Sidestep * Russian Skip * Russian Tilt * Russian Violin * Smooth Kazatchok Dance Quests Classic * Special New Year Trivia *The coach for this routine is a returning dancer on 2 different songs on ''Just Dance, the first being Hungarian Dance No. 5 and the second is Y.M.C.A.. He holds the record for the second most returns as a coach in the series (2). The panda, which made his debut in ''C'mon'', holds the most returns, with 5 returns in different songs (Timber, I Gotta Feeling, the Panda version of Don't Stop Me Now, The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) & Daddy Cool). The panda also made a cameo appearance in the background of Happy, but he wasn't playable. **However, in Y.M.C.A. he's re-colored and is not as blurry. ** In Hungarian Dance No. 5, his facial expressions are clearer and his glove is yellow. *The choreography might be an attempt to replicate the Kozachok, a Ukrainian dance. **Intresting enough, the songs lyrics mention the above dance. * The coach resembles Grigori Rasputin, a Russian historical figure, and this song is about his life. * The song is cut off right before the line "Ra ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine, And so they shot him til he was dead". This is most likely to keep the game family-friendly. * The background reappears in Spice Up Your Life. * The end of the song uses the ''Just Dance'' effect (the void-like effect that makes silhouettes overlap). ** However, this does not happen in Just Dance Now. * The dancer does very complicated moves after the gold move, though these moves are not counted for. ** This also happened with Party Rock Anthem, Hey Ya and Satisfaction. * This the first song which has been remade in Just Dance 3 and then re-remade in Greatest Hits: in fact, the place where he dances is completely white in Just Dance 3, but in Greatest Hits it's bluish (like in Just Dance 2). This happened because the lyrics in Just Dance 3 were unreadable (they were white like the snow, so they were almost invisible). ** However, this is only the case on Xbox; the Wii version of both games use the same background as Just Dance 2. * On the Just Dance 2015 version of the avatar, his mouth is comparatively closer to the moustache. * This coach makes a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk. * The song contains a German word, wunderbar, which means wonderfully. * In the Just Dance 2 bubble, the coach's face, cap and beard have a red outline. Plus, some pictograms have yellow arrows instead of red arrows; this was fixed on the Wii versions of Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, and Best Of, as well as the remake. *A photo of this song's routine appears in the background of Just Dance Wii 2 tutorial mode. *One of the pictograms in this song has a double-headed arrow. Unlike other songs from Just Dance 2 that were recycled for Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, or Just Dance Now/Unlimited, this was not changed or replaced by a different pictogram. This also happens in Toxic. *This is the first song by Boney M. in the series; it is followed by ''Daddy Cool'' on ''Just Dance 2018'' (covered by Groove Century). *The artist of this song, Boney M, shares a record with Jamiroquai. Both artists have the longest gap in between their songs. Their most recent songs are Daddy Cool and Automaton, both on Just Dance 2018, making a gap of six games. Gallery Rasputinjd2.jpg|''Rasputin'' Tex1 256x256 b5448977aa5b8212 14.png|''Rasputin'' (JD3/BO/GH) rasputin.jpg|''Rasputin'' (Remake) Rasputin thumb@2x.jpg|''Rasputin'' (Beta Just Dance Now appearance) rasputinmenu.png|''Rasputin'' on the menu rasputin_cover@2x.jpg|Beta Just Dance Now cover Rasuptin et al JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' avatar RasputinAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 30.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20030.png|Golden avatar 30030.png|Diamond avatar rasputin pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 149b7ed.jpg|Dancer in real life (Behind the Scenes) RasputinBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Rasputin_Screen.jpg|Background Ymca coach 1 big.png|Coach Appearance in Y.M.C.A rasputinwii2.PNG|Photo in the Just Dance Wii 2 tutorial background Videos Official Music Video Boney M - Rasputin Teasers Just Dance 3 - Rasputin Wii Footage Gameplay Videos Just Dance 2 - Rasputin Just Dance Wii Rasputin 4 stars wii on wii u Just Dance 3 - Rasputin - 5 Stars Just Dance Greatest Hits Rasputin, Boney M. (Solo) 5* Just Dance Best Of Rasputin Boney M. (Solo) 5* Rasputin - Boney M. - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 Rasputin - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 - Rasputin Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Rasputin Just Dance Now - Rasputin Blue Screen Extraction Rasputin_-_Boney_M._-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) References Site Navigation es:Rasputin it:Rasputin zh:拉斯普京 Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Boney M Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Shortened Songs